


Sixty- fourth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Comeplay, D/s, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!!!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is such a good boy, taking everything Dean gives to him and even more ... and he's such a pretty sight, isn't he? Dean can't take his eyes off of him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- fourth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

He feels like such a slut, a whore; feels dirty and used and, god – so damn good.

His hole is fucked open; pink and swollen, wet and leaking with come and he can feel the milky drops tickle down his balls. The sheets he’s kneeling on are soaked, stains everywhere, letting him feel the evidence of having been fucking into the mattress just minutes ago.

His cock is still hard, tip dripping and balls aching with the raw need to come, but he doesn’t beg. He knows he’ll get whatever he needs; later.

After Dean’s done with looking, done examining the results of his work and done with pushing his own come back into Sammy’s hole. Big hands caress his ass; spread his cheeks even wider, stroke down his pulsing shaft. Dean hums contently; his hands never stop touching every patch of skin he can reach.

Long minutes pass and Sammy floats between pleasure and overwhelming need, trying to control his breathing and biting his tongue to stop himself from pleading Dean to _finally_ do something.

Then, there is a strong grip on his cock, suddenly and so, _so_ good, Sammy thinks he might cry from the sensation.

“You were perfect, baby boy. So fucking perfect for me. I’ll even let you come. Whatcha say, baby?”

Sammy moans. “Thank you, sir!”

 


End file.
